Rebecca De Mornay
Rebecca De Mornay est une actrice qui joue le rôle de Penelope Decker dans la Série Lucifer. Biographie Son père, Wally George, est un célèbre commentateur de radio et de télévision ultra-conservateur. Ses parents divorcent lorsqu'elle a 2 ans. Sa mère l'emmène alors vivre en Europe, notamment en Autriche, en France et en Grande-Bretagne. C'est en France que sa mère épousera en secondes noces Richard De Mornay, qui adoptera Rebecca. Grâce à ses jeunes années, Rebecca De Mornay parle couramment le français et l'allemand. Rebecca De Mornay a deux demi-frères, Jonathan, un homme d'affaires, et Peter, guitariste. Après une liaison avec Tom Cruise entre 1983 et 1985, elle épouse le scénariste Bruce Wagner en 1986 puis divorce en 1990. De son second mariage, en 1996, avec le commentateur sportif Patrick O'Neal, fils de l'acteur Ryan O'Neal, Rebecca De Mornay a deux filles, Sophia et Veronica. Le couple divorça en 2002. Rebecca De Mornay eut également une relation avec Leonard Cohen. Filmographie Cinéma * 1982 : Coup de cœur (One from the Heart) : l'étudiante * 1983 : Risky Business : Lana * 1983 : Le Dernier testament (Testament) : Cathy Pitkin * 1985 : Match à deux (The Slugger's Wife) : Debby 'Huston' Palmer * 1985 : Runaway Train : Sara * 1985 : Mémoires du Texas (The Trip to Bountiful) : Thelma * 1987 : La Belle et la Bête (en) (Beauty and the Beast) : Belle * 1988 : Deux filles au FBI (en) (Feds) : Elizabeth "Ellie" De Witt * 1988 : And God Created Woman (en) : Robin Shea * 1989 : Raiders (en) (Dealers) : Anna Schuman * 1991 : Backdraft : Helen McCaffrey * 1992 : La Main sur le berceau (''The Hand That Rocks The Cradle) : Peyton Flanders'' * 1993 : L'Avocat du diable (Guilty as Sin) : Jennifer Haynes * 1993 : Les Trois Mousquetaires (The Three Musketeers) : Milady de Winter * 1995 : Excès de Confiance (Never Talk to Strangers) : Sarah Taylor * 1996 : The Winner (en) : Louise * 1999 : Comme un voleur : Petrone * 2000 : L'Ombre de la séduction (The Right Temptation) : Derian McCall * 2003 : Identity : Caroline Suzanne * 2005 : Les Seigneurs de Dogtown (Lords of Dogtown) : Philaine * 2005 : Serial noceurs (Wedding Crashers) : Mme Kroeger * 2006 : Trouve ta voix : tante Nina * 2007 : Music Within (en) : la mère de Richard * 2007 : American Venus (en) : Celia * 2010 : Un cœur à l'envers (Flipped) de Rob Reiner : Patsy Lotski * 2011 : Mother's Day : Natalie Koffin * 2012 : American Pie 4 (American Reunion) : Rachel * 2013 : Apartment 1303 3D : Maddie Slate * 2016 : The Revenge : Vivian Hill * 2017 : Collar : le maire Ramona 'Nomi' Billingsley Téléfilms * 1986 : Le Tueur de la Rue Morgue (The Murders in the Rue Morgue) : Claire Dupin * 1990 : L'aube de l'apocalypse : Moreau* 1991 : Une femme encombrante : Flo March * 1993 : Angle mort de Geoff Murphy : Lynn Kaines * 1994 : Getting out : Arlene * 1995 : Au-delà du réel - l'aventure continue : la femme * 1997 : Shining : Wendy Torrance * 1998 : Belle arnaqueuse : Barbara Beaton / Nancy Thoroughgood * 1999 : L'amour égaré : Nora Mahler * 1999 : Le prix du doute : Ruth Draper * 2000 : Au bout de la nuit : Lainey Berman * 2001 : Affaires de femmes (A Girl Thing) : Kim McCormack * 2002 : Salem Witch Trials : Elizabeth Parris * 2003 : No Place Like Home Séries télévisées * 1986 : Tall Tales and Legends : Slewfoot Sal * 1999 : Urgences (ER) : Elaine Nichols * 2002 : Boomtown : Sabrina Fithian / Jill Foster * 2004 : The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés : Hannah Rose * 2004 : New York, unité spéciale : Tessa McKellen * 2007 : John from Cincinnati : Cissy Yost * 2013 : Hatfields and McCoys : Mary Hatfield * 2013 : Hawaii 5-0 : Barbara Cotchin * 2015 : Jessica Jones : Dorothy Walker, la mère de Trish * 2016 : Lucifer : Penelope Decker, la mère de Chloé Decker Galerie Rebecca De Mornay - 1.jpg Rebecca De Mornay - 2.jpg Rebecca De Mornay - 3.jpg Rebecca De Mornay - 4.jpg Rebecca De Mornay - 5.jpg Rebecca De Mornay - 6.jpg Utilisation de textes Wikipédia : Ici Catégorie:Casting